


Run To You

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Next Door Neighbours, Ok bye, Runners, boy next door, idk how to tag this???, the summary is terrible wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: Taehyung and Seokjin are next door neighbours who have a lot in common, but one of the main things is their love for running. They meet one morning by chance and build a friendship.Seokjin is a morning person, Taehyung is not. That is soon about to change.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After what feels like years, I'm back with a short taejin fic to celebrate #taejinweek_17 on twitter (my @ is jinispunny there too) I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated, thank you!! <3

The buzzing sound awoke Taehyung from his senses, the sound ringing consistently in his ears for some time. He reached his hand out from under the covers, his head still buried in the sheets. Slowly he rose his head to look at the time. The clock read 6:30am. 

There was no doubt that Taehyung was not a morning person, always feeling exhausted and lacking in energy from the morning to the night. However, recently he found a new hobby. Running. It was the only way to make Taehyung want to get up in the mornings. The feeling of the wind brushing past his cheeks as he ran freshened him, readying him for the day ahead. He pulled back the covers and brought his hands up towards his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He then put his two feet on the floor and turned on the light, waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Taehyung’s running clothes were already laid out from the night before so he picked up the pile of clothes and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.   
As soon as he was dressed in his black t-shirt and shorts he went downstairs and gulped down a few glasses of water. After picking up his phone and earphones he grabbed his house keys he went outside, closing the door behind him. 

He started off with his usual 5 minute walk until he reached his favourite part, the park and changed into a jog. It was where he started all of his runs as it is a quiet place early in the morning. Usually the park would be empty but however on this occasion he spotted a man stretching on one of the benches. Although the man’s back was to him, he could tell that he was well-proportioned, a tiny waist matched with broad shoulders. In order not to risk the man turning around and seeing him staring, he chose to run past him, hoping to himself that it wouldn’t be the last time. 

Just after he passed him on the path he heard someone say “Hey!” and ran to catch up with Taehyung.  
“You live in 37 Wistin Lane right?” It was him. It was a strange question to ask right off the bat but he was intrigued.  
“I-I do! Why do you ask?”  
“I’m your neighbour, I moved in a few days ago” So that explains the big van outside the house. “Seokjin, Kim Seokjin” He reaches out his hand.  
Taehyung shook his hand and told him his name and welcomed him to the city.

“I see you sometimes leaving the house to run and because I love running too I thought we might bump into eachother this way” He chuckled. Taehyung became so engrossed in Seokjin that he didn’t see the bicycle coming in his direction, but Seokjin quickly pulled him towards him out of its way. In that moment he felt same in him harms, and knew Seokjin to be someone who would protect their significant other.   
“T-thank you” he said. He could feel his heart beat rising from their closeness.

They continued to run down towards the end of the path until they both started to turn in two different directions.   
“I might catch you later then Taehyung, it was lovely meeting you” Seokjin offered.   
Before he could leave, Taehyung asked “Do you want to come running with me today? There’s a nice trail up in this direction that you might not have seen before, I can take you there” He smiled.  
“Yeah I’d love that!”

They made their way in that direction continuing from where they left off, talking about anything that came to their minds. It turned out that they had a lot in common. Seokjin was also a businessman who is interested in photography. Their conversation continued all the way to where Taehyung stops to look at the view. They sit down on ground and look out at the view infront of them. Trees among trees, mountains upon mountains. The view was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Wow it’s beautiful Tae oh my god” He takes out his phone to take a quick picture to remember this day.   
“I knew you’d like it” He looked into Seokjin’s eyes and smiled, to see him smiling back.   
“I know we just met and all that but seriously waking up at 6am this morning was the best decision I ever made” Seokjin remarked.   
“Me too Seokjin, me too”

They got up from where they were sitting after a while and started running back to their place, agreeing to meet up again the next day and go on a different route together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! This might be made into a chaptered fic i'm not sure so let me know if you'd like me to do that :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos would make me very happy, thank you so much! Have lovely days!


End file.
